Mafia II Introduction
Written by Unreality "Tell us the story of Awesomeville again, grandma!" the little grandkids shrieked excitedly. At the sign of her reluctant face, they pleaded even more. "Pleeeeease, grandma! All those villains and spies and mafiosos!" The grandma's eyes twinkled as she remembered her days as a boat hijacker in the canyon river behind the now-peaceful desert town of Tumbleweed, Zazarazalaf. "Alright, kids," she gave in, smiling. "But go to bed straight after the story." The kids huddled excitedly around the old lady, eager to hear the story again. "Awesomeville was a relatively normal, suburban town to the north of here, but still in the Zazarazalaf region," the grandma started. "North of the desert. In fact, the weather was always good in Awesomeville, leading to its growth. Not like Tumbleweed, where the same families have lived for generations. No, kids, Awesomeville had a diverse population, and was located on a major trade route to the capital city of Denbrain . Due to the money that flowed through Awesomeville, the Mafia soon set up a small cell of operations within the town. However, they were at first unaware that a mysterious Grim Reaper had already taken up residence in Awesomeville, and eager to test out his scythe. Once the Innocents of Awesomeville discovered they were being preyed on at night, they become an angry mob, lynching one person every day." The grandchildrens' eyes twinkled as they imagined Mafiosos and Grim Reapers burning at the stake and being hanged and shot and drowned and and... "Yes, their war against the baddies was short-lasted, though," the grandma said sadly, though she was not sad at all. She herself was a terrorist agent from the neighboring country of Quarky . "Due to a mistake by the Host God known only as Unreality due to his unreal nature in our real world, the Mafia was too strong, and although the Grim Reaper was burned at the stake quite early in the war, the Mafia took control of Awesomeville, killing the Innocents that stood in their way and setting it up as the center of the Mafia in our good country of Content Phoenix . Now, the sultan of Content Phoenix, a man named Phoenix, was not happy with the Mafia, and sent the Fiery Armies to root out Unawesomeville and make it Awesome again." "Yay!" the kids screamed in delight as the grandma told the tale of how the Mafiosos were slaughtered and their operation thrown out of the town. "Oh, that's not all," the grandma chuckled, with the hint of a cold smile. "Do you really think the Grim Reaper stays dead for long? No, he was back in Awesomeville, living like a peaceful citizen for a few years after the rebuilding. In fact, I think he was acting mayor for a couple months. Good guy, Reapy. But his bloodlust and connection to mysterious nighttime deaths could not be quelled for long. Soon he would be back to prey on Awesomeville." The kids stared in horror. "But that's not all," the grandma continued. "The Mafia, rankled at Sultan Phoenix's hasty cleanup of Awesomeville in the name of Unreality, started rebuilding their cell within Awesomeville, claiming to the Host God that the game would be fairer this time. Of course, Unreality knew this. He had optimized the rules of the game, making it better and awesomer than Mafia I." "It's a game, grandma?" the kids asked confusedly. "Never mind," the grandma said hastily, just as confused as her grandkids. Why had she said those strange words about a 'game'? This was no game! "Anyway," she continued. "My point is, the Mafia was back. And the Grim Reaper was back to old ways, too. Another hard time was coming for the sleepy town of Awesomeville, kids. But the Innocents were more prepared this time, thanks to the sultan. They were ready to fight back." And so begins Mafia II.